Chasing El Diablo
by Crazy Fool Stiney
Summary: Charissa Sosa's still hot on the trail of the A-Team and decides she needs to interview the blogger who chronicles their exploits. She gets far more that she bargains for when she finally catches up with Amy Allen. Language, femme slash. Amy/Charissa


When Colonel Decker had personally requested she be put back on the case of finding Smith and his men, Charissa Sosa knew it was a test, especially after the big screw up in Bakersfield last year. Decker had gone in thinking he had the team caught in that shitty house they were living in.

What he hadn't expected was the apparent AT4 launcher one of them had been keeping all snuggly under their pillow, which led to a hole in the front of the house and Colonel Decker without a vehicle. They'd gotten away but Decker still suspected she tipped them off.

Not that time. She hadn't reached Face until the morning after and even then she only told him things he apparently already knew

That'd been a year ago and she hadn't heard anything but military rumblings when it came to the A-Team since. Hell, the phone number for Face she'd kept hidden was now disconnected.

8 months ago someone by the name of Malaika started a blog. It'd popped up overnight and had immediately pinged on the military's radar with its almost inside knowledge of things having to do with the A-Team.

They'd been watching and waiting. Charissa couldn't count the many nights she'd gone through articles, posts and comments on the website. Never seeming to find anything solid about the sites connection to the A-Team even though the information Malaika had should have proved it without a shadow of a doubt.

"Here's the info on the owner of the blog. The proxies and various walls were good but easy enough to get through." The tall, scruffy, blond man in glasses said handing Charissa the folder.

"Her name's Amy Allen. Up until a year ago she worked at Metamorphosis, an online magazine. Lots of community activism in the L.A. area. Then she just fell off the grid. The magazine went dark and she's had no online presence until she showed up with the blog."

Charissa looked at the photos. The first looked like a senior picture from 10 years ago of a brunette in cashmere and pearls smiling for the camera. She looked at a more recent photo and scoffed. Amy Allen's cashmere and pearls were no more, having been replaced by dark hair in a severe asymmetrical cut and multiple piercings.

"So edgy," She rolled her eyes before looking back at the man. "Thanks, Stewart. I owe you."

/ / / / /

Later that night Charissa went to the address listed as last known residence for Amy Allen. She looked at her paper confused when she saw a loud and very full club in front of her.

"That's not right." No sooner had the words left her mouth when she saw Amy coming down a flight of stairs in the club's alleyway. "Guess it is."

She watched as the other woman slid into the club passed the bouncer who gave her a nod. Once she was out of sight Charissa made her way over.

"I'm supposed to meet Amy." She said to the big man standing in the way of the door.

"Amy? You're here to see Amy?" He looked her up and down as if assessing her choice of boots, dark jeans, a black top and leather jacket. What the hell was he looking at?

"Are you deaf? That's what I said, wasn't it?" She snapped.

"Yeah, you may be all shiny but you got that smart assed mouth she likes on her women." He chuckled before stepping aside to let her in.

'_Her women?'_ That wasn't in Allen's file but she could definitely use it to her advantage. She looked around the dark club and found Amy immediately, her tall, thin body leaned against the bar, beer in hand as she looked at the crowd of people.

Charissa squeezed into a spot next to her and got the bartender's attention before turning to Amy.

When Amy turned and looked at her Charissa saw something firey in the other woman's eyes that she knew would burn if she got too close.

"Hi." Charissa stuttered. _'What the fuck, Sosa?'_ She mentally chided herself.

Amy gave her a head nod then looked away again.

"My name's Colleen. Is this place always this busy? I've never been here. Supposed to meet a friend." Charissa rambled in that awkward woman alone at a bar sort of way, hoping it sounded believable.

"Yep." Amy said before shoving off from the bar. Watching her go, Charissa noticed what looked like a huge tattoo of wings under Amy's white tank top.

As Amy walked among the crowd, Charissa lost sight of her a few times, but never for long. She'd turned back around to the bartender when she felt someone press against her.

"Your friend still not here?" Amy's voice and breath against her ear sent unexpected shivers down her spine.

Charissa turned and looked straight into the dark eyes of the other woman.

"No, looks like I might have been stood up."

"Mmm, such a pity." Amy's hand ghosted down her back.

Before she could respond, Amy reached into her pocket, pulled out a phone and moved away quickly. Charissa waited until she walked out the front door then threw money on the bar and went out.

Charissa leaned against the doorframe as Amy disappeared up the stairwell to her apartment. Once enough time had passed she walked over, listening for any signs of Amy before she followed.

When she got to the top landing she knocked and waited.

Amy opened the door and looked at her. "Yes?"

Charissa smiled, "You left so quickly. I was hoping we could talk some more."

"Colleen, right? I had an important phone call."

'_Shit, I have to get into this apartment.' _Charissa thought a moment before she moved forward running a hand down Amy's arm. Amy reached out, caught her hand by the wrist and pulled their bodies tight together before kissing her deeply.

'_I can do this. It can't be any different than with a guy.' _Amy's tongue moved across hers and her hand squeezed Charissa's left breast, bringing a shocked moan from her.

Amy pulled away then smiled wickedly. "Come in?" She asked as Charissa could only nod.

Once she was inside Amy was on her again, pushing her against the wall, pulling her jacket off as she moved in for another kiss that Charissa found herself eagerly leaning into as she wrapped her arms around Amy's waist.

"Do you usually chase down women you meet at bars?" Amy asked hands sliding under her shirt.

"No, I can definitely say this is the first time." Charissa panted, as her own hands grew bolder, latching on to Amy's ass.

"Well let's make it a good one then." Amy kissed her again, moving them towards the bed in the corner of the studio apartment. She pushed Charissa down onto the bed then crawled on top of her, eyes dark with lust and dangerous.

'_This should not be happening.' _Charissa's rational brain screamed but then Amy's hand was sliding between her legs, pressing hard against the crotch of her jeans and all thoughts were gone.

"Oh, yes." She moaned, pushing up into the other woman's touch even as Amy pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and watched as Amy pulled the shirt up over her head exposing her pale body.

Charissa sat up and wrapped her arms around Amy's waist as Amy made a low growl of approval before she started pulling the shirt over Charissa's head, hands moving expertly to remove her bra.

"That's more like it." Amy said before their mouths connected again, while hands roamed over naked, soft flesh.

/ / / / /

'_Holy shit. That was not part of the plan.'_ As sunlight filtered through the tiny window Charissa opened her eyes and stretched causing delicious residual pleasure to spike from between her legs. She glanced around the room and saw Amy sitting in the living room area with her back to her, the woman's gigantic tattoo fully on display. Dark angel wings spanned from one shoulder to the other, traveling down the entirety of her naked back, the tips touching the swell of her ass where she sat on the ottoman.

Charissa heard her huff a quiet laugh as she continued with whatever held her attention.

Hell, she'd already blow this whole thing to pieces, might as well really go out with a bang, right? Charissa made a show of 'waking up' to get Amy's attention, smiling when the other woman turned and looked at her.

"Morning." She said as Amy stood up and started walking back to the bed, stopping to put her phone on the nightstand.

"Morning, El Diablo." Amy stayed standing next to the bed watching her.

Charissa bolted straight up, eyes narrowing. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, Charissa, please. Did you honestly think you had me fooled?" Amy moved away from the bed and slipped on jeans and a black tank top. "I have some friends to meet, so, um see yourself out, o.k.?" Amy grabbed the phone and was out the door before Charissa even had a chance to get off the bed.

"Fuck." Charissa growled, hurriedly throwing on her clothes. She glanced out the window to see Amy running out to the sidewalk just as a black van pulled up, the side door being flung open from inside.

"Shit. No, no, no." She shouted slamming her fist against the window as Amy looked up at her and waved before the door shut and the van took off.

/ / / / /

"Everything good, kid?" Hannibal asked from the front seat.

"Yep. She actually thought I wouldn't know who she was." Amy rolled her eyes then laughed as Face sat staring at her.

"Well?" He asked.

"You owe Murdock $100."

"What!" Face's mouth fell open and started working, making him look like a fish gasping for air.

"Wooo hoo!" Murdock shouted, hands banging against the ceiling of the van as he threw his arms up in triumph.

She tried not to laugh at the absolute shock on the conman's face as the three other men in the van burst out laughing.

"No way. Do you know how many times I asked… ow, damn Murdock." Face rubbed his arm where the pilot's punch landed.

"Look here, Faceman. Remember that, in case you ever decide to ask me to sleep with a woman for your enjoyment. Now pay up." Murdock grinned holding his hand out.


End file.
